Ruby
Ruby is the goddess of fire and the Olympics.She is also Crystal’s younger sister and Michael’s older sister. Appearance ''' She has reddish brown hair and a fair complexion. She has emerald green eyes and a naughty expression on her face. She usually wears a pink chiton and rose pink mules.She also wears the Olympian bracelets on her wrists. '''In battle form Her hair becomes orange and jagged. Her green eyes also turn yellow. Casual wear She wears a red blouse,a bubblegum pink pinafore,rose pink leggings and dark brown shoes with red bows. When attending the Great Element Seminar She wears a multicolored pink dress with round white shoulder pads.Her top is pink with a mildly darker pink triangle on her sternum.The skirt of her dress is bubblegum pink with a longer inverted magenta triangle connecting to the bottom of the triangle on her top.Underneath her dress is layered from white to bubblegum pink. As a gem fighter She wears a blue vest worn over a dark blue dress with a white collar,white wrist-length gloves,white knee-high socks, dark blue flat shoes and a dark blue hair bow that she can turn into her wand. The intersection of her vest and the lapels of her collar from a Blue Diamond symbol.Her teardrop-shaped gemstone is located on her chest,and her water wings are similar to a butterfly's wings. Her outfit wings and the use of her stasis wand give her the appearance of a fairy or pixie. As a holy knight She wears a large red ribbon at the back of her head and red tubes on her sidelocks.She wears an outfit like a traditional shrine maiden uniform,with a red hakama over a white kimono.She also wears a pair of white socks and wooden geta. Personality ' Ruby is kind to her family, especially to her crybaby brother, Michael and her elder sister, Crystal. Despite that, she is naughty and likes to play pranks on her grandfather, Zeus and her great uncle Poseidon. '''History ' In 2011,Ruby is born in Athens. In 2013,Ruby started school. In 2017,Ruby got caught for being an arsonist. '''Abilities Pyrokinesis Ruby knew how to control fire when she was four years old, she could use this ability to warm up the room,create a campfire and most of all,playing pranks.But don’t try this at home as you know what’s good for you! Keen Memory Ruby appears to have very good memory, being able to remember the names of six humans without any lists,descriptions or visual aid.It's shown that she takes great pride in this ability,calling her memory "perfect". Trash talking Ruby is shown to humilate her victims with terrible nicknames. List of nicknames: "King Kong"(Heracles) ""Carrot"(Zeus) "Shark-wussy"(Poseidon) Trivia ' Ruby's favourite gems are red agate and padparadscha. Ruby's element is fire. Her gem form is aquamarine. She is voiced by Della Saba in English and Toyosaki Aki in Japanese. Her male form is Taiki Kou. Her sacred bird is the flamingo,and her sacred beast is the rabbit. She plays the guitar in Olympus jazz. Her bracelets have 6 pink gems on them,which means her power is at an intermediate rank. '''Quotes ' "Did that scare you ? Ha ha ha!" "Ha ha, that was a joke." "Is that what you meant?" "It's OK,Michael." '''Nicknames "Your Godliness"(Humans and court members) "Naughty girl"(Teachers) “My pink lady”(Poseidon) “Little red riding shitbag”(Typhon) Court members Deucalion Pyrrha 2000 fire nymphs Oinomaos Lachesis Lucius Tarquinius Superbus Adonis Galatea Griselda Rouge Merope Pygmalion Perseus Epimetheus Pandora Themes Original theme:Turkish March by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Entrance theme:Dance of the sugarplum fairy by Pyotr Tchaikovsky Battle theme:Threatening Zeppelin from Cuphead Pokemon Ruby loves collecting fire type Pokemon,her Pokemon includes: Charizard Combusken Vulpix Volcarona Pyroar Victini 'Laughter style ' Ruby’s laughter style is quite sweet but annoying as it goes off like “Eh ha ha ha ha ha......”.Nobody could resist it.Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:The Great Element Authority Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Olympus jazz Category:The Great Element Assembly Category:Fire units